1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in the silver halide film type camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the silver halide film type camera, a picture is taken by watching a subject through an optical finder and operating the shutter to form an optical image of the subject on the silver halide film. The conventional silver halide film type camera, however, has the following drawback. That is, since the picture is taken by watching through the optical finder, when the subject to be photographed is placed against the light a difference occurs between the image of the object as seen through the finder and the actual image photographed on the silver halide film. Because of this difference, the photograph taken may not be what the photographer has expected it to be.